Estampas, Yaoi Milo x Kamus, AU, One Shot
by Letos-night
Summary: Dos Astros se encuentran y luchan un ritual de amores para prevalecer el uno sobre el otro de forma poética.


Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez traigo un fic One Shot de Milo x Kamus, YAOI, contiene una alusión a Lemon, pero es, en realidad, bastante alternativo tanto en forma como contenido, situado en un universo alterno, y sin historia conforme.

Espero lo disfruten, así como agradesco cualquier comentario que deseen dejarme.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, y al fic.

**

* * *

**

**ESTAMPAS**

**One - Shot**

**Milo x Kamus**

**Advertencias: Situado en un universo alterno**

**Ligera alusión a lemon**

**

* * *

**

Las luces de la ciudad se van mostrando en su apogeo mientras el Sol desaparece tras las montañas… es gigante y majestuosa, como un enorme monstruo de metal que crece desde el corazón de un caballo salvaje hasta poseerle por completo… se muestra en tonos verdes, rojos, blancos, azules, amarillos, y violetas, con toda una gamma de coloraciones que adornan suavemente el paisaje urbano de la metrópoli…

Y de noche, la noche, esa misma noche se transforma en un sutil caballero de negro, caminando con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas, y piel de blanca luna, deambulando entre la gente que es y no es mientras acaricia con su aliento los cuellos descubiertos…

Pero la metrópoli, intacta, se alza soberbia y nos llama con su voz seductora y ronca… amantes danzan en cientos de espacios, las madres arropan a sus hijos, los padres beben un trago de coñac mientras degustan un cigarrillo como último placer de la tarde, las abuelas tejen, los abuelos duermen, las mujeres sonríen, los hombres lloran… y la noche camina entre los amores, los odios y la indiferencia…

Tiene nombre y ojos, tiene rostro y cabellos, tiene voz y ritmo tiene propósito y deseo, la noche desea a un amante, se propone conseguirlo, se mueve como cazador, su voz es dulce y suave, sus cabellos rojos se posan sobre su espalda enmarcando un fino y delgado rostro blanco, mientras sus orbes, dos bellas gemas azules como el cielo nocturno adornan sus pasos y se escucha Kamus entre sus labios…

Llegando a un hermoso bar, con su atuendo negro y cuidando la silueta es como lo obtiene, abriendo la puerta, solo y silencioso, caminando hasta una mesa, observando el rededor y bebiéndose a quienes se pasean frente a él es como lo consigue, bebiendo una copa, cruzando las piernas, mostrando todo el esplendor de su sensualidad es como lo adquiere…

Y se cuela por los poros del cazador cazado que le ha observado, dejando a su hielo congelar el veneno y destilarlo… se acerca suave y elegante con pasos que parecen vuelos, o vuelos que parecen pasos, apagados, silenciosos y sedantes posando la mano sobre el rostro, acariciando la mejilla, susurrando al oído… el Sol es retado por Noche a un duelo…

Acceden con las miradas, inicia a las once p.m. es el acuerdo…

El sol tiene nombre y ojos, tiene rostro y cabellos, tiene voz y ritmo tiene propósito y deseo, puesto que él desea a un amante, se propone conseguirlo, se mueve como cazador, su voz es potente y seductora, sus cabellos azules se posan sobre su espalda ancha enmarcando un agresivo y sensual rostro dorado mientras sus orbes, dos apasionadas turquesas adornan sus pasos y se escucha Milo entre sus labios…

Acepta el reto del halo nocturno con una sonrisa artera, seduciéndole a cada movimiento y acorralándole contra la pared, devorando a su cuello con sus labios y dientes mientras las manos blancas del anochecer se entierran en sus cabellos y gime al ambiente de la metrópoli… la calle jadea de pasión a las estrellas mientras la batalla se lleva a cabo en una cama de tiempo…

Y las caricias se seducen las unas a las otras sin prisa…

Es una danza de placeres que no acaba, se acorralan el uno al otro en las paredes de una habitación, luchando a las once p.m. uno frente al otro y uno al lado del otro… una búsqueda de triunfo entre pasos y caricias… ambos cazadores y ambos estelas, mientras los callejones repletos de gente sudan ante la excitación de los amantes… un baile de máscaras sin antifaces, solo con sonrisas que encierran algo más…

Mientras las copas pasan de mano en mano y los rumores de boca en boca, Milo Sol acaricia a Kamus Noche, llevándole en un transitar seguro que él mismo ha inventado… no hay demasiado que decir… Milo gobierna el intento de eclipse demostrando que aún puede vencer a los deseos de quien le enfrenta, cogiendo a Kamus por el cuello y llevándole a donde desea, volando por los aires vaporosos de la metrópoli…

Se acarician el uno al otro mientras combaten en sábanas de seda, olvidando el pasar del tiempo entre gemidos y jadeos, perdiendo deseos y encontrando amores, buscando delirio entre aquellos roces… Kamus se arquea cuando los dientes del sol prueban la cremosa piel de su cuello, reconociendo que se halla en desventaja, coordina movimientos para cambiar las posiciones y situarse en la cima rozando el cielo, deshaciéndose en un limpio movimiento de la costosa y molesta camisa que impide su avanzar bélico… el pecho acanelado de Milo es su manjar por esa noche y bebe sus suspiros cual si fueran vino, deshaciéndose de los pantalones que se ríen y se quejan al ser removidos…

El Sol se niega a que el Nocturno venza, pues ha de amanecer en algún tiempo, se cuela entre los roces elegantes tomando el control de los mismos llevando la ligera cabeza del halo nocturno a su entrepierna, sintiendo como le succiona pero conteniendo el éxtasis orgásmico de una estrella fugaz… escucha la risa de una lluvia de estrellas, y aprisiona los labios ferozmente, dejándole bajo su cuerpo notablemente más fuerte…

Se deshace de las ropas en un destello de luz dejando la piel blanca visible a sus ojos llameantes, devora cada centímetro con sus sentidos de vista, olfato y gusto… es un manjar venido de la bóveda celeste para su privada degustación… los cuerpos perlados de sudor brillan a la luz de la luna y las estrellas mientras se encuentran inmersos en ese ritual eclíptico que son las caricias provocadas por fricción de manos y labios contra el cuerpo del oponente inverso en tiempo…

Y las estrellas lucen grandiosas mientras atrapan con una red de nube púrpura los suspiros cual si fueran mariposas de verano… recoger uno las piernas mientras le seduce con ojos turquesas y hambrientos, prepararse el otro para la entrada al tiempo que se embriaga con el índigo de su mirada un duelo que llega a su fin de intercambios románticos hacia las cinco de la mañana…

Cuando entra sin tapujos por la abertura del Anochecer, el Sol va venciendo al Nocturno brillando con luz abrasadora al tocar el punto exacto del éxtasis terrestre y verle arquearse sudoroso con las rojas hebras pegándose a las almohadas y al colchón… ambos gritos enajenados que se hallan en una suspensión de placer perfecto mientras más estocadas de luz y sombra se hacen latentes en el claroscuro interior de Kamus, y Milo se aferra a los labios de quien reposa debajo arrancándole lo poco que le queda de vida con arremetidas de pasión constante y necesidad latente… la fricción de las pieles sudorosas simula a los cielos betunosos de cuadros impresionistas, la fusión de de los cuerpos ocupados en prodigarse deseo recuerda alguna escultura disforme de sátiros…

La explosión orgásmica es destellos que inundan con lava candente el interior de la fría noche de los polos, se agotan el uno sobre él otro, cansados de una lucha perdida por el Halo Nocturno, ganada por el Sol Naciente… mientras el cuerpo blanco y perfecto permanece dormido con la intimidad del etéreo astro aún en su interior… cabellos azules acarician la piel sudorosa de Kamus, Milo sonríe al verle fatigado, resbala de su cavidad llevándose consigo el influjo de la pasión nocturna… lo carga en brazos y desnudo lo lleva a la ventana… sus rayos les acarician y aquel cuerpo delgado desaparece lentamente, dejando solo a Milo, el sol de pie y con la calidez aún latente de Kamus, el Anochecer, en sus brazos…

Sonríe a la metrópoli que se ha cansado de sentirles hacer el amor en aquella cama como todas las noches, agotada de la batalla sangrante de semen que muestra el residuo de guerra en las sábanas…

El Sol ha tomado del oscuro la victoria haciéndole el amor intensamente hasta cansarle, para amanecer y rodear cada rincón de la gran ciudad… que ya no muestra las gammas de luz artificial… sin focos encendidos ni horas de sueños, sin placeres últimos… solo la luz natural prodigada a los hombres… todo es más limpio y sencillo… baja a las calles y sonriente se mezcla entre ellos, ansiando el atardecer para acercarse al lago y la noche para ser retado por el Anochecer, y llevarle al lecho sideral de espacio…

Las calles se hallan llenas de gente que extrañan al Nocturno… Milo también lo hace, llenas de personas que desean estar en el lecho con las estrellas, el Sol también lo desea, llenas de seres que quieren perderse en el éxtasis de la luna, Milo también quisiera… pero el día debe surgir como la noche surge, y esperar como Kamus espera…

Milo y Kamus, observan desde sus respectivos asientos de tiempo el proceder del otro, deseando la batalla carnal hasta saciarse de ella… una repetición perfecta y siempre diferente del ritual… Milo y Kamus, quien es sol y quien es anochecer… éxtasis en del amor infinito del tiempo.

* * *

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por leer, fue un placer, espero k estén de lo mejor y podamos encontrarnos en otra Lectura.

Leto.


End file.
